The production and use of adhesive laminate sections is known. Thus, for example, in the majority of cases, in a TTS, the adhesively furnished side, i.e., the side which in use adheres to the skin of the patient, is covered with a protective sheet, referred to as a release liner, in order to prevent the sections sticking to one another or to the external packaging. Typically, moreover, the protective sheet is provided with a cut, usually a central cut, which allows easy peeling of the sheet in at least two sections and therefore acts as a peeling aid. Systems of this kind are described in DE 3344335 A1, for example.
The adhesive of the adhesively furnished side of a laminate section or TTS of this kind, however, possesses a flow behavior which is dependent on the viscosity at room temperature and which is referred to as cold flow. One possible consequence of this is that, when the sections are stored, the adhesive emerges at the cut edge and, as a result, there is extremely disadvantageous sticking of the sections to one another or to the surrounding packaging, usually a pouch of packaging material.
One possible solution to this problem is described in DE 19925338 A1. There, the protective sheet on the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is constructed so as to consist of two sheet sections which overlap in the region of the cut edge. However, particularly in the case, for example, of TTS products with formulations that have a high propensity toward emergence of adhesive, this measure does not in all cases prevent sticking of TTS products to the packaging. Moreover, the production of such products proves to be capable of improvement. In the course of their production, the TTS laminate, composed of backing layer, matrix, and intermediate cover, is contour-cut through the backing layer and matrix, and, after the remaining laminate has been removed, the diecut TTS are transferred individually by means of the intermediate carrier/cover to a new protective sheet (release liner). For preventing the emergence of adhesive, this protective sheet has an overlap in the region of the cut edge. This process is susceptible to fault, since a large number of materials must be simultaneously moved and precisely positioned. A further disadvantage is that the intermediate carrier must be removed and disposed of.